Saved By Grace
by EricIsHot123
Summary: The lives of Eric and Annie Camden told through different scenes. Begins with the two in high school before they met and goes from there to college, their marriage, their kids, etc. My own little spin on their story. Sin eventually threatens to destroy the life of one man and his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
Location: Binghampton, New York  
Date: February 27, 1972

"Eric! Wait up, buddy!" I heard Morgan Hamilton's voice call from down the street. I stopped walking along the sidewalk and turned around to face him. He caught up and stopped when he reached my place.

"Hey, Morgan," I responded, pleased to see my best friend of five years. We were both high school seniors in Binghampton, New York and were getting ready to graduate.

"Are you going to the library?" Morgan asked. "Yes, do you want to join me?" I said. "Was hoping I could," Morgan responded, and I said that was fine. I needed someone to help me study for my woodshop final anyway and always enjoyed his company.

"I need to work on my senior research paper a good bit. It's due next Friday, right?" Morgan stated.

"Yep, five days left. I finished my paper about a month ago, actually," I said, "What are you writing yours on?"

"The Christian influence on the civil rights movement. You?"

"I wrote mine on the authenticity of the Bible."

"Cool! If you already finished your paper, why are you going to the library then?" Morgan inquired.

"I need to study…for woodshop," I said quietly, rather embarrassed.

"Woodshop? Really, Eric? That class is so easy," Morgan laughed, patting Eric on the back as they started walking to the expansive library two blocks over.

"Maybe for you…and everyone else. I don't know…I've just never been a mechanical hands-on kind of guy. I've never cared for engineering or carpentry or anything like that. I'm honestly surprised I haven't caused bodily harm to myself or someone else in the class yet," I chuckled, "I've just always been more drawn in by history and cultural stuff."

"I know, brother. You're my best friend and all, but sometimes it is really astonishing how little you know how to do."

"My brain wasn't wired around those things. Sorry to taint you with my ignorance," We both laughed.

"It's alright. I just hope you never have to change a tire or get stuck in a situation like that…because you are out of luck, my friend." Morgan smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. At least I don't wait until the week of to write my papers," I snickered, resulting in another chuckle from Morgan.

When we arrived at the library Morgan occupied an empty computer, and I sat down at a table close by. I set my backpack on the table and pulled out my textbook for my least favorite class. Honestly, I felt pretty insecure. Woodshop is just a thing that comes naturally to guys…all guys except me. I had put the class off every year, dreading it. I knew it was required to graduate but also knew that if I was going to be subjected to daily embarrassment it may as well be when I will be leaving right after. My class averages are high and I have always been pretty studious. That part was all thanks to my father, an active duty Marine. He always pushed me to my limits and wanted me to perform well. However, I never was that close to my father because he was absent often. I guess that is why I never took up anything hands-on like that, but I knew he was disappointed in my career choice. I wanted to become a minister. He wanted me to join the military and take up a craft in a technical field. As I got older and realized God's calling for my life, my father and I engaged in more arguments because I wasn't "fulfilling my duty." He always reminded me that I was a dreamer and that dreaming was worthless.

My younger sister Julie and I were accustomed to his hard demeanor. I just hated how it was always "his way or the highway," and that he didn't seem to consider what _I _wanted for my life.

Anyway, at least I was taking woodshop in my last semester. Every day some kind of snide comment was made when I was called on to answer or when we did independent work, and my lack of common knowledge was made known to the class yet again. I never was considered a "loser" by the school population but people loved to rub it in my face that I didn't know this sort of stuff.

After what seemed like years but was really only hours of studying and consistent quizzing conducted by Morgan, I gathered my materials up and we walked out of the library.

**A/N: I am not really sure what the point of this chapter is anymore, lol. I have awesome plot ideas that I will incorporate into this story, but just needed somewhere to start I suppose! It's been a long time before I've written any fanfiction. I am going to a viewing for a friend shortly and won't be able to post another chapter for a few hours. I will post the next one upon my return.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Location: Phoenix, Arizona  
Date: March 25, 1972

**Annie POV**

I was sitting in my English class reading _Frankenstein _by Mary Shelley. Most of the other students weren't paying attention. However, I loved literature. History and literature were my strongest subjects, although I loved the other subjects also. I remember freshman year when I took woodshop my teacher always admired my work, and my basic engineering instructor echoed his praises. I just loved putting things together and understanding how things operate.

Despite my various interests, I hoped to go on to a four-year university to study business. My ultimate career goal was to have a manager or executive leadership position at a corporate business. I wanted to lead people in a company towards a common goal.

I was getting ready to graduate high school in May and had already received acceptance letters from several different colleges that I applied to in the fall. Most universities had a business program, so at this point I was narrowing down which school I wanted to go to based on which one seemed to offer the best experience or opportunities for me. I got accepted into University of Phoenix, University of Arizona, University of Pennsylvania, University of Southern California, and New York University. My parents wanted me to stay local but I did not mind the idea of living in a new place and experiencing new things. At this point I was praying about it and waited for God to open a door to where He wanted me to go.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I gathered my things and headed home to discuss the different opportunities with my parents.

"Welcome home, honey," My mother called to me from the kitchen as I walked through the front door.

"Thanks, Mom," I responded, "May I talk with you and Daddy for a little while?"

"Of course, Annie. What is on your mind?" My mother responded gently.

My dad walked in a few minutes later and we all gathered at the dining room table. I reminded them which schools I got accepted to and asked for their advice. Initially my parents tried convincing me to attend one of the schools in Arizona. The thing that turned me away from my local schools was that neither of them seemed to offer great career opportunities. Whereas, the institution in California, and especially New York, offered a plethora of career and work-study support options. At one point I felt like I was just preaching to the choir with my parents about the out-of-state schools, but I knew if I needed to move away my parents would come around eventually. They were consistent with their opinions and what they wanted me to do, but they never tried to force me to do anything and they still allowed me to express my aspirations and concerns. My parents did not care what degree or field of study I wanted to pursue, as long as I would be doing something I enjoyed. I was grateful for that.

"You still have time to decide, sweetheart," My father concluded, "Just pray about it. As long as you are going where God wants you to go, then we are content."

"Thanks, Daddy. I will definitely be considering all my options before I make a decision," I replied.

"We know you will. You're a smart girl," My mother commented as she got up to finish making dinner.

**A/N: It took me longer to get this chapter written than I thought it would. I actually wrote Chapter 3 before I wrote this one, but I couldn't post it until I wrote this one, lol. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**Location: Binghampton, New York  
Date: May 21, 1972

_We were finally graduating. All of the hard work I put in was finally paying off and I was one step closer to achieving my career goals. _

"Graduating with honors, Andrew Thomas Alexander," Our principal announced. I knew he would be saying my name in a few short minutes. I was standing in line waiting to walk up on stage and receive my diploma. Morgan was still seated with his row, and I glanced back at him to exchange exuberant smiles. I knew he was just as excited to graduate as I was. We reached the next milestone in our lives and I knew my family would be proud.

I moved up in the line and grew closer to the stage. As each name was called, the moment became a blur.

"Graduating with honors, Eric John Camden," The crowd applauded as I crossed the stage. I firmly shook Principal Newman's hand and received my diploma with the other. I looked out to the crowd and smiled when I found my mom and Julie. _Wait…where's Dad? _I thought as I walked off the stage back to the set of chairs set out on the football field. My grin soon fell when I realized my father had not even come to my graduation. He was in between deployments and wasn't supposed to work that day. _Really, Dad? You couldn't make any effort to come out and support me? _My thoughts were miles away for the rest of the ceremony, but I made sure to cheer for Morgan and our other friends as they had done for me.

Afterwards I found my family in the crowd and we exchanged embraces. "Why isn't Dad here?" I asked my mom. "I'm sorry, Eric. He said he had to go into work suddenly. You know he can't tell his brigadier general 'no'," She replied.

"Yeah, right. He couldn't say 'no' after he completely blocked out the day like he told me he did?" I asked sarcastically.

"Eric," My mom reprimanded me, "You know he hates that he missed seeing you tonight."

"Yeah, just like he hates that he missed every other important moment in my life. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't present for my birth," I retorted bitterly. Julie simply looked at me sympathetically.

"It's okay, Julie. At least he has been there for most of your celebrations in life. At least you can basically count on the fact that he would jump through hoops to make it to your graduation next year." After I said this I turned around and quickly left the field. I was walking to the car when Morgan stopped me.

"I'm really sorry, Eric. I can't imagine what it's like. If you want, you can come and stay the night at my house after you eat dinner with your family." He kindly offered. I eagerly accepted.

I met my mother and sister at the car. We climbed in and took a silent ride to Betty's, a small family restaurant that I loved going to ever since I was in elementary school. The atmosphere was slightly more pleasant than it had been earlier that night. My sister and mom were excited for me. We talked about the future and my plans to attend Kolbel. My mom said it was my choice and she is okay with whatever I choose, and my sister commented on how she would miss me but was glad to have our bathroom to herself for a while. I talked about getting a job over the summer so I could save money for school. My sister enjoyed hearing me talk about every aspect of my plans and she was excited that she too would be graduating high school in a year. "Maybe you'll meet some hottie while you're in college and fall in love with her," My sister half-joked. I laughed and just shrugged it off. I wasn't much of a dater. I considered myself a romantic at heart but usually kept a low profile in the dating scene. In contrast to the large majority of students at my school, I wasn't in a rush to date anyone. I hoped I would find "the one" one day, but I wasn't going to waste my time on someone I knew wasn't her.

"Or, better yet, you could hook me up with a Godly roommate from the seminary," Julie smirked.

"You wish, little sister. You aren't dating anyone until you are out of college," I said in a protective-older-brother kind of way.

"As if, older brother," She commented back. We both chuckled again. My sister and I had always been close, and I was grateful for that. Even though I wasn't ever close to my dad, I had a bond with my sister I would cherish for the rest of my life.

"Oh, yeah. Morgan asked me to stay the night at his house after dinner tonight. Is that alright, Mom?" I asked.

"I think you should stay home tonight, Eric. Your dad will expect you to be home when he gets off work," My mom stated.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. He will see me when I get home," I said bluntly.

"Okay, but he will want to talk with you the second you walk in the door," My mother reminded me, as if I hadn't forgotten how minutely my dad ironically keeps tabs on the more unimportant parts of my life.

"Fine," I muttered quietly.

We finished eating and went home. The car ride was quiet like before. When we pulled in the driveway I flew up the stairs to pack my stuff. It didn't take long and I waved goodbye to Mom and Julie as I walked out the front door. I climbed in my car and tossed my bag to the passenger seat.

For my 17th birthday I bought the car from a friend. I had saved up for one from a previous job. It was a 1971 Ford Mustang, black with silver racing stripes and a raised spoiler on the back. I loved it. If anything went mechanically wrong with it I would need assistance with that, but I still loved the car despite my ignorance on the subject.

I enjoyed the twenty-minute journey to Morgan's house. I found something peaceful about driving at night, and for a Friday there were surprisingly few other cars on the road. When I arrived at their residence I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door. Morgan's parents greeted me warmly as always when I knocked. They were, by far, my second family. Morgan had no siblings, but his parents always regarded me as their son.

I hugged his parents and thanked them for letting me stay at their home for the night. They said it wasn't a problem, and I followed Morgan to his room. We stayed up the majority of the night talking about our plans at Kolbel and reminiscing about old memories. It was rejuvenating and a relief to get away for a little while, celebrating with only my best friend. I liked not having to worry about any conflict with my father for the time being.

"I'm still really sorry about your dad, Eric," Morgan solemnly said.

"It's alright, Morgan. It's not the first time," I commented quietly.

"Still…I wish tonight had been more special for you. I wish he had come at least tonight," He replied.

"I know, but I will be okay. Remember, we are leaving Binghampton behind in less than three months," I smiled.

"I'm glad you're staying positive," He responded.

"I know brighter days are waiting for me. Thanks again for all you and your parents have done for me," I said cheerfully.

"Of course. You are family to us," I smiled as he said this and enjoyed passing the rest of the night with my friend.

"Eric John Camden, why did you go out last night?" My father sternly asked me as I walked in the door the next morning.

"I wanted to have fun with Morgan celebrating our graduation. And quite frankly, I wanted to avoid seeing you when you got home last night," I said as I closed the front door behind me.

"Always running away from conflict, Eric. You can't just avoid your problems and make them go away. Running away is weak. Quitting is weak. That's why you aren't going to be successful. You're not strong enough to handle the real world. All you do is dream and run away when something comes up. If you join the Marines, son, you will learn discipline and character. Then you can be successful and pursue a meaningful career," My father, Colonel John Camden, said coldly.

"Colonel, be easy on the boy," Mom interjected. I never understood why my mom never called him by his first name.

"Not everyone wishes to join the military, Dad. And you have made it clear that I'm not cut out for it even if I was interested," My voice rose with tension. I didn't want to yell but I knew it was coming.

"Eric, you are my son and also the oldest child in this family. You need to follow my example and make a name for yourself in the Corps. You need to bring honor to your name," My dad spoke loudly.

"No, Dad! I am not joining the military! I don't care how much you try to talk me out of it! I will not change my mind."

"What do you plan to do with your life then, huh? Walk around dreaming and holding out a plate waiting for people to give you money?"

"No, Dad. I got accepted to Kolbel Seminary and I am going to become a minister. It's what God wants me to do, so it's what I want to do. I want to help people."

"You need to help yourself by laying a solid foundation for your future. The military will do just that. You will learn exemplary leadership skills and gain a solid education. You will be trained for a job that pays well when you return to the civilian world," Dad pushed.

"It's my life, Dad. Not yours," I stated.

"Well, when you fail and realize you were wrong and that I was right, I will contact a recruiter for you," Dad said.

"Fair enough, but don't hold your breath," I said as I began to ascend the stairs.

"Do you want your own family one day, Eric?" Dad asked. I stopped mid-staircase.

"Yes, Dad. One day," I responded.

"Well, you better think about what's best for them. They need security, son. You can't provide well for them on a minister's salary. No medical benefits. Your kids need that if you want to be a decent father," My father proclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but at least I will go through fire to make it to their graduations," I made my way up the remaining stairs and went to my room to unpack.

My dad stormed into my room after me. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" He screamed. He slapped me across my face. He never spanked me, but slapped me.

"You need to man up. First of all, learn some respect for your father. I know I am not as touchy-feeling as you want me to be, Eric. But you need to be grateful you have a father that provides so well for you and is giving you an example to live by like I am," Dad states.

"Dad, I am grateful for everything you and Mom give me. But when are you going to realize that I am not you? That I'm not who you want me to be? I don't believe in "tough love" like you, Dad, and I honestly wish you would show some affection every now and then. How hard is it take off one day of work? You are a Colonel and you're not in the middle of a deployment. You could have come to my graduation and you know it." I retorted.

"You're grounded, Eric. I'm tired of your crap," My dad declared sternly.

"Very well. I am leaving this place and all your crap behind soon anyway," I said softly as my dad walked out of my room, not hearing the latter part of my statement.

**A/N: Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts. It is the weekend and I hope to progress through the story a bit further. If you have any suggestions or ideas you may want incorporated into the story, let me know those as well. Hope everyone is having a good day!**


End file.
